


Your cracks are showing

by brokenxradio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Angst, M/M, PTSD, Sadstuck, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenxradio/pseuds/brokenxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ll never know dear how much I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your cracks are showing

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah....

My life has never been as peachy as all my friends think. Something is missing from deep within me. A hole rests in the center of my heart and it's all my fault. I let this happen to me; I was too weak to stop it. His touch, those words, are frightful to the core. The nightmares are coming back. I am to blame for that too. I ran out of my anti depressants weeks ago.

We have been in the yellow yard for about a four or five weeks now. Davesprite tries to get me to open up to him. I can't; he's not my Dave, and I'm not his John. The only one that knows my secret is dead. I know I am going to crack soon, I just hope no one is there to see it. That's why I have locked myself in my room; I can't let them see. I can hear Davesprite pounding at the door, telling me to open up or he will go all Strider on it.

"Fuck off fake Dave!" I scream back my self loathing and depression overflowing now. I curl even tighter into the ball that I am in and I let out a choked sob. "I'm not worth you time, fuck I am not worth anyone's time." Someone is holding me now I can't see who though my tears. I cling to the stranger no longer caring who would see me like this. I can hear the one holding me singing. That voice is Davesprite's. I felt my eyes start to close as I was calmed by his voice. The last thing I heard him sing was "you'll never know dear how much I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
